User blog:Swg66/The Didact vs Abeloth
Within the galaxy, there are many hidden forces of great and terrible power. Some seek to bring chaos and destruction to all things, other's seek to impose order and subjugation. Now two ancient evils awaken and face each other in a death battle that will shape the face of the galaxy, conflicting ideals and beliefs will clash as two god-like beings with armies of machine and man fight to determine who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! =The Didact and his Forces= The Didact The Didact, prior to be imprisoned on Requiem, was the Supreme Commander of the Forerunner Military. For Thousands of years he lead his Promethean forces against both Ancient Human, San' Shyuum and the Flood. Considered a Military genius of the highest order, he is known to create complex and brilliant strategies to defeat his opponents. He fully believed in The Mantle of Responsibility, the belief that Forerunners are tasked to protect all life in the Galaxy, not matter the cost. In terms of combat abilities he is highly formidable. His armor was the most advanced armor available to Warrior-Servants at the time of his imprisonment, and was more than capable of surviving massive explosions with little affect on the wearer, with Iso-Didact, a copy of the original Didact (Known as the Ur-Didact) survived the destruction of Greater Ark while wearing the same model of armor. His armor offered a number of abilities as such as the use of powerful constraint fields, which can both hold an enemy or be used to crush them. The armor also give him the ability of flight and to teleport himself to various locations. Additionally the Didact has a large number of Forerunner technologies at his disposal, such as hard light construction technology, which can be used to instantly build are large number useful tools from support units to stasis-fields, which can impose a Billion years of artificial decay in seconds. Even with out his armor the Didact is extremely strong and resilient to damage, taking two shots from a Binary Rifle and survived a year contained in total isolation with no food or water. However possibly the most impressive ability of the Didact is his ability to mentally control any Forerunner technology in his approximate area, and can control up to a million Foreunners ships remotely with his mind alone and has total control of the Shield World Requiem. Forces Under his command the Didact has a large number of machine units which he controls. Promethean Knights Promethean Knights are former Promethan Warriors, and later Humans converted into Machines by The Composer in order to fight the Flood. Knights come in three varients Knight Lancer, Knight Battle Wagon and, Knight Commander. 640px-KnightVariants.png|Knight Variations 160px-H4-Knight-BladeWeapon.png|Knight Blade Arm 300px-H4-BinarySniperRifle.png|Binary Rifle 300px-H4-IncinerationCannon.png|Incineration Cannon 350px-H4-Scattershot.png|Scattershot 300px-H4-Z250LightRifle-Side-Render.png|Light Rifle 300px-H4-Z130SuppressorRifle.png|Suppressor Rifle 300px-H4-Z040-PulseGrenade-Side.png|Pulse Grenade Promethean Watcher Promethean Watchers are spawned by Promethean Knights as support units. They have the ability to heal friendly units, build beam turrets, project hard light shields in front of friendly units and resurrect fallen Promethean Knights as well as being able to build Promethean Crawlers.They also have the ability to catch thrown munitions such as grenades back at the enemy. 250px-H4 boltshot trans.png|Boltshot 640px-H4-PrometheanWatcher-Ingame.jpg 640px-H4-KnightsWatchers-HardlightShield.jpg|Watcher deploying hard light sheild 300px-H4-Z2500APD-AutosentryDrone.png|Autosentry Promethean Crawlers Crawlers are relatively weak fighting force and can be killed with a single shot to the head. But what they lack in strength they much up for in numbers. Deploying in large numbers and often built on site in battle, Crawlers can attack from almost every direction, climbing on walls and under platforms to attack from unknown directions. Like the Knights who command them, they come in three variations. The Standard Crawler, the Crawler Snipe and Crawler Prime, each serving a different role 150px-GridAlphacrawler.jpg|Crawler Prime 150px-GridCrawlersnipe.jpg|Crawler Snipe 150px-GridCrawler.jpg|Standard Crawler 300px-H4-Z130SuppressorRifle.png|Suppressor 250px-H4 boltshot trans.png|Boltshot 300px-H4-BinarySniperRifle.png|Binary Rifle 640px-H4 - Promethean Vision.png|Promethean Vison War Sphinx The War Sphinx is a powerful, yet out dated war Machine of the Forerunner Military, a hold over from the Forerunner-Human War. The Didact has 12 personal War Sphinx under his control, which contain the personality imprints of his children who were killed in the Forerunner-Human War. Specific weapons are not mention but a single War Sphinx is noted to be able to sweep entire continents and decimate entire cities. The Mantle's Approach The Greatest force the Didact can bring to bear is his personal flag ship, the Mantle's Approach. This massive ship can be control mentally by the Didact, even if he is not on it, meaning it can operate independently of him if he desires. On this ship is The Composer, a Forerunner weapon originally intended to convert living beings into machines, but resulted in the minds being fragmented and unable to regain organic form. Re purposed as a weapon, the Didact used this artifact to build his mechanical army, and later used to it to wipe out a large human population in New Phoenix. The Composer converts the targets mind into digital form while the body disintegrates into Ash. Once the target has been converted, they lose their free will and are forced to serve The Didact. In addition to this the ship posses at least four Partical Cannons and Many numbers of Heavy and Light Hard light weapon system turrets. 160px-H4-DidactShip-3DConcept01.jpg|The Mantle's Approach 451px-H4-Concept-Composer.jpg|The Composer 150px-Composer_Face_Melt.jpeg|The effects of the Composer has on it's target. =Ableoth and her Forces= Ableoth Abeloth is an ancient and powerful force entity. Originally a mortal woman, she lived with the powerful Ones, filling the role as peace keeper in the family. However as she aged and her family stayed young, she grew jealous and sought to become like them, in doing so drank from the Font of Power and bathed in the Pool of Knowledge. These act twisted her into a powerful force entity, however it cost her the family she desired to stay with, and was abandoned to later imprisoned on her planet. This resulted in her going insane and becoming incredibly unstable as well as becoming obsessed with being loved by others, to the point that some one pointing out she is hated and despised can actually cause her physical harm to nearly the point it nearly kills her, however this requires the attacker has a strong mind and will. In terms of raw force power, she is said to be a dozen times more powerful than Luke Skywalker, who was regarded at the time as the most powerful force user in the galaxy. She showed extreme power in use of telekinesis, once sending out a blast strong enough to rip the humans around her to pieces. She also showed great use of Force lighting, using it several times in her battles with the Jedi and Sith. She also has the ability to teleport herself a far distance and can change her appearance at will, using these skill in tandem she can trick her opponents in battle. She also showed great resistance to the force control web, over powering several Sith who tried to take control of her. She was also able to control seismic activities on plants and if she grew powerful enough from fear could cause volcano's to form on the planet she resided on. When on her own planet, she controlled the plant and animal life to do her bidding, often using them the kill those who visit her planet. However possibly her greatest ability was her ability to take control of the bodies of others. The process while taking a a fairly long time to complete, allows her have multiple bodies at once, making her even harder to kill. One of Abeloth's most outstanding abilities was her resistance to harm. While her bodies could damages as easily as any other, they can survive incredibly horrendous injuries, one the host body could never hope to survive on it's own, these include dismemberment, multiple blaster shots, huge crushing forces and even exposure to molten lave. S However, despite being a being of the force, Ableoth's spirit is linked to the bodies she inhabits. AS more of her host bodies die the weaker she gets, and if enough are destroyed all her bodies and even her spirit, will die. Abeloth's Forces The Lost Tribe of the Sith Working for Abeloth in this battle is The Lost Tribe of the Sith, a long forgotten faction of Sith from the planet Kesh. These Sith Warrior are all powerful force users in their own right, from generations for forcing social climbing by skill and merit. These Warriors all posses skill with the Force and Lightsaber, but all wield metal blades, as well as occasionally glass blades for assassinations. However, they lack real war experience, as noted by Han Solo, are sometimes to reliant of the Force, hurting their ability to think tactically in battle. Unlike the Didact, who has a large variety of soldiers at his command, Abeloth has Sith Warriors of various ranks. Equipment is the same regardless of rank, but power of the individual goes up as they get higher in rank. The Lost Tribe has a ranking system similar to the the Jedi Order, the ranks most commonly seen in the field are. 200px-Gavar_Khai.JPG|Sith Saber with his Light Saber 160px-Vestara_First_Blood.jpg|Sith Apprentice with her Lightsaber and Parang. *Sith Apprentice (equivalent of Padawan) *Sith Saber (equivalent of Jedi Knight) *Sith Master (equivalent of of Jedi Master) *Sith Lord/Lady (Same as Sith Master, only higher in social rank and experiance) Sith Meditation Sphere personally pilots a Sith Meditation Sphere, a small yet powerful War ship. This ship allows the pilot to meditate on battle to improve their forces chances of victory. It also allowed the pilot to create highly realistic illusions, ones that could actually cause damage if the will of the user was strong enough. Abeloth's Meditation Sphere is sentient and is programmed to serve who ever is strongest, and by default will serve Abeloth, even though "he" has shown distaste for her. Aside from force amplifying abilities, it had it's own Weapons, including Laser Turrets and a Magnetic Acceleration gun. Omen The Sith Warriors in the battle will come aboard and Ancient and powerful ship known as "Omen". A Sith Dreadnaught, this ship is a hold over from the Great Hyperspace War. Despite this, it is still considered a very powerful and dangerous ship, boasting a large amount of fire power, having 8 blaster cannons. The ship can hold a crew of about 360 members and has a compliment of Blade-class Starfights. These fighters are desribed as packing heavy fire power, but lack proper shielding, meaing they go down after farily little damage. X-Factors The Didact-X-Factors-Abeloth 180-Strength-140 Both have showed great physical strength, However, the Didact takes this due to his larger size as well as his mutation designed to make him stronger and more durable. 170-Intelligence-100 Abeloth unfortunately comes up quiet short in this category, she has shown to be quiet cunning and deceptive, able to trick many Jedi and Sith, but the Didact was considered a Military genius even among the highly intelligent Forerunners. He also showed great intelligence in other area as well, an helped to build The Composer. 150-Experience-140 Both are extremely of beings, Abeloth is older but the Didact has spent a significantly larger amount of time in the battle field, where as Abeloth spent long stretches of time isolated on her planet. 70-Creativity-100 This is one area Abeloth has the advantage, The Didact is cunning but Ableoth is extremely crafty and cunning constantly being one step ahead of her enemies. 100-Troop Loyalty-66 The Didact's forces are completely under his control they will never turn on him. Abeloth's force are loyal as long as she is strong and fear Abeloth greatly.Also do to the treacherous nature of the Sith, they often turn on each other to try in climb the ranks by taking out rivals. 85-Mental Health-60 Abeloth has shown time and time again to be incredibly mentally unstable, going to fits of rage when things don't go her way and cause physical harm to herself if in enough emotional turmoil. The Didact has shown to be be incredibly composed and restrained even when facing something like a Gravemind. 126-Average-101 The Situation In the Battle the Lost Tribe of the Sith will be coming to Requiem to steal more ships for their growing fleet. Abeloth, will be leading this force and they will awaken the Didact. There will be two parts to the battle, the first part will happen on Requiem, where the Didact will have the Advantage, after this the battle will move to Abeloth's Planet. Voting *Okay, I put a good deal of effort in to this so any cop-out vote will not count at all. *For a vote to count as full it's to be at least 5 full sentences with well reasons arguments. *Any vote that is dis proven by either my self or another voter will be either cut in half or completely nullified. *Voting ends April, 21st at midnight, Eastern Standard Time. Any vote placed after this time will not count, no exceptions. Category:Blog posts